If Only You Said "I Love You"
by Ascot Summon
Summary: Umi goes back to Cephiro by herself. She meets new people and now she's having problems with Ascot. A/U/C fic. R+R. It's not bad. Will have some humor.
1. The Return

Summon: This is the third one I thought up just this week! ACK!!!  
  
Ascot:glumly I know. At least I get a good part.  
  
Summon: Ya. I guess. Konnichiwa minna, falls asleep  
  
Ascot: I'll continue this time. Hi minna. This is a little fic A-chan thought up while reading some other fics. It was… what… 4 in the morning. AS was half way sleeping and suddenly shouted "KAWAII!!! BAKA!!!!!!" Weird, ne. This time the pairings might be different. Umi's sorta gonna end up with Clef. cheers AAAH! Stupid English class! We have to use the proper dialogue! Excuse me if we just go ahead without doing the dialogue things k? So here's the dis and story. ~~~~~ Dis: A doesn't own me or anything. "Just the screwy plot." Aa! Summon owns the song I'm gonna sing. Dunno when that is though. Summon also owns Tangerine. Tange- Tangeryin! Not Tangerine!  
  
  
  
Umi looked up at her ceiling. "I wish I can go back to Cephiro… but not with Hikaru and Fuu. I wanna spend this time alone." All of a sudden, a bright light appeared and Umi found herself falling through the skies of Cephiro. "AAAAAHHH!!!" Umi fell through the clouds and fell on a tree. She bounced off branch to branch. "Ooh, aah, eeh, aah, oooh!" she shouted as she bounced off the branches. She fell down on her bottom and got up. Umi rubbed her head and butt and moaned, "OOOOW!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Caldina!" greeted Ascot as he went into his sister's house.  
  
"Hi Ascot!" greeted Caldina as she placed her son down on his crib.  
  
"How's Narhion and Nerhian?" asked Ascot as he peeked into the babies' cradle. Caldina smiled and replied, "They're fine. I just finished puttin them to sleep." Ascot smiled as he rubbed each of the babies' cheeks.  
  
"Aa! By the way, did Lafarga leave for the castle already?" inquired Ascot. Caldina nodded her head. "Hai. He left five minutes ago," she answered.  
  
"Okay," said the Palu as he looked at his watch. "Shimatta!" yelled Ascot. He was lucky that the babies didn't wake up. "Jaa!" Caldina smiled and waved good-bye.  
  
Ascot flew on his way home. 'Komatta!' he thought. 'Tangeryin's gonna kill me for not being home!' He patted the side of his beast and flew faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wonder where's the castle,' thought Umi as she walked through the forest. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody. "Gomen kudasai," she apologized as she helped the person up. She looked at the girl.  
  
"Watch where you're goin, will ya?" snapped the girl. She had short, straight, light brown hair. Her eyes were a light shade of jade green.  
  
"I said gomen!" snapped back Umi. "I have no business with a fifteen-year- old!" continued Umi. "For your information, I'm just short for my age!" shouted the girl. "I'm already seventeen!" she continued. After a while, the girl calmed down and raised her brow. Umi cooled down too and inquired about the castle.  
  
"The castle?" asked the girl. "It's that way," replied the girl looking over her back. Umi bowed and thanked her. Umi ran off towards the direction. The girl watched Umi disappear through the trees and then continued walking. 'Wonder where that brother of mine, Ascot-kun, is.' She walked off.  
  
  
  
Summon: How'd you like it? Ascot-kun seems to be a better narrator. Ascot: Domo. : ) When's my real part comin? Summon: In the next chapter. Please review if you liked it. No flames please. Check my bio if you want more info on my fics. Domo!!! Umi: The two of you made me hit my butt! S&A: sweat drop Gomen! (_(¿ 


	2. A Little Family Intro

Summon: Oi! Chap 2's up! YES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: Now you have to narrate.  
  
Summon: Iie. You're still narrating. Finish what you started.  
  
Ascot Fine. Ahem. This is the second chap of this story and the dis is in the first chap.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tange!" yelled Ascot as he opened the colossal ebony doors to their house. Ascot let out a sigh of relief. "Thank my luck. She's not here." He went in and closed the twenty-foot door behind him. He went up the jewel- embedded gold staircase and into his room. Ascot lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna kill that damn Ferio," he said to himself. "Planning my marriage with Eagle's sister. He never even asked me if I wanted a girlfriend." He stood up and got a change of clothes. He took off his robe, summoner's boots, and turtleneck. He took a black muscle shirt, a green and white vest, and some green boots that were like Ferio's. He quickly changed and went downstairs.  
  
As soon as Ascot stepped on the last stair, the doors opened and Tangeryin went in. "So you finally arrived home huh?" she asked exasperated. "Yeah," he answered. "Where hell've you been?" "Looking for you," replied Tange. "Oh. Anything interesting along the way?" Ascot asked as he went into the kitchen. He always asked her the same question whenever she came back home from going out. "Sorta," Tange responded following him. "What happened?" asked Ascot eagerly, "Did you meet a guy?" "NO YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. Ascot just smiled and said, "Just kidding. So what happened?" Tange just shrugged. "I met this weird girl. She was asking about the castle. She seemed like she's not from around here." "What she look like?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of water and began drinking it. "She had blue hair, blue eyes, and she was tall. I have to admit though, she had a bad personality." Ascot sprayed the water at Tange's face. Tange wiped off the droplets while Ascot began coughing. "What was that for?" asked Tangeryin infuriated after he spat at her face. "Gomen. Was that girl what you would describe as gorgeous and… ummm… sexy?" Tangeryin giggled at her brother's actions but nodded her head. "DAMN!!!" cursed Ascot. Tange just tilted her head. "Nani?" she wondered. "I was hoping that she'd never come back!" he ran out the kitchen and left the house. Tangeryin just watched him and made herself a sandwich.  
  
Ascot flew as fast as he could with his one of his friends towards the castle. 'Dammit!' he thought to himself. 'Why the frickin hell did she have to return here? I never wanted to see her ugly face again.'  
  
  
  
Summon: There! Great job Ascot-kun!  
  
Ascot: Domo Summon-kun. ; )  
  
Tamari-chan: HAHAHA!!! You have to let me talk in this fic too!!!  
  
Summon: To those people who read Chap 3 of my DBZ/MKR fic, forgive what Tamari-chan said. She's a bit of a baka. ~_~¿  
  
Tamari-chan: I heard that!  
  
Summon: Oh! But do follow that thing bout weird reviews. Trust me on that. After getting verbal reviews from my friends and cousins, it wasn't any use to me… or them (DU-DU-DU-DUM). ^_^ 


	3. Welcome Back

Summon: Hah! Chap 3!!!!!!!! Man… Where's that Ascot?!  
  
Ascot: Here.  
  
Summon: Start narrating.  
  
Ascot: Right. So, hi to the readers. We wanna say "Domo!" to our most frequent readers. Am I that good?  
  
Summon: You baka! They're talkin to me! Thanks Wolfie-kun, Omi-chan, and Mouse-sama.  
  
Ascot: But I'm narrating! Oh well. Here's Chap 3!  
  
  
  
Ascot finally arrived at the castle after 30 minutes. He was greeted by Ferio who was with a very pretty woman. "Hello Ascot," Ferio greeted. "What brings you here?" Ascot shook his head and ran to the gate. "Is he like that?" asked the beautiful woman. Ferio smiled and nodded.  
  
'Dammit!' he said to himself. He ran down the stairs and opened the front doors. Umi was standing there about to knock. Umi smiled and said, "Ummm… Hello. Can I please talk to Master Clef?" Ascot didn't smile or give any sign of movement. "Please?" asked Umi. "Hey! Look who's back yelled a voice behind Ascot. Ascot looked back and saw Sierra. "Presea!" yelled Umi in happiness. "Hello dearest Magic Knight," greeted Sierra, "Where are the others?" Umi shook her head and replied, "They didn't come." "That's too bad," said Sierra. She turned to Ascot and said, "I didn't expect you to be here." Ascot grunted and rolled his eyes. "Come on!" said Sierra pushing Ascot towards Umi, "Go help her out. You haven't seen her for a long time right Ascot?" Sierra giggled and left. Ascot looked at her and when he looked back at Umi, his nose was almost touching hers. He whirled around and didn't say a word. Umi placed her hand on Ascot's shoulder. "Wow Ascot! I didn't recognize you!" she said smiling. "That's cause you never gave a shit about me," he whispered. "Huh? Did you say something?" asked Umi. Ascot shook his head and walked away. Umi ran after him. "Don't leave me! I don't know my way around this castle." Ascot just grunted again and continued walking.  
  
'Is she trying to be nice?' thought Ascot quite annoyed at Umi following him everywhere. Umi looked at Ascot's face and physique. 'Damn! Has Ascot changed big time,' she told herself, 'His hair's grown longer and his bangs aren't in his eyes anymore,' she thought as she looked at Ascot's hair. He tied his hair in a ponytail like Ferio's and his bangs were spiking a bit upward.. Since he wore a vest and muscle shirt, his muscles were completely shown. Umi was amazed. She didn't know that Ascot was this muscular. Finally she got to see his lime-colored eyes. "Very cute," she said smiling. "What's cute?" asked Ascot. Umi giggled. "You finally said something huh?" she joked. Ascot didn't say anything. He just kept his stern look. "Hello?!" examined Umi as she waved a hand in front of his face. Ascot stopped and looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked. Umi noticed another change in him. His voice became a bit mature. It wasn't a big difference but the child-like sound in it had disappeared. "I just want to talk to you," she said shaking her head slightly, "If you don't wanna talk to me, just say so." Ascot started walking and uttered, "Fine. I don't want to talk to you. Do you get what I'm saying?" Umi nodded and just followed Ascot.  
  
  
  
Summon: Great job as usual tomodachi.  
  
Ascot: Domo. I love my personality in this fic.  
  
Umi: I don't. You sound like some weirdo with a terrible past and became some sort loner.  
  
Ascot: That's because I did have a terrible past.  
  
Tamari-chan: SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I heard you already wrote the sequel! Lemme see it!  
  
A&S: IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summon: Aa! I saw pics of Umi's and Ascot's seiyuus! HEHEHEH!!!!!  
  
Ascot: You laughed at me you @$$ #01E!  
  
Summon: That's cause your seiyuu seemed nice. AAAWWW!!!  
  
Ascot: Oh haha. Very funny. Review please dokusha-sama. 


	4. Seeing Clef and Taking a Walk

Summon: Hah! Chap 4!  
  
Ascot: I still get to narrate right?  
  
Summon: Hai.  
  
Ascot: Okay. Thanks again for the reviews. Oh yeah! Summon-kun and I'll keep the Dark-Ascot. I like me new personality. Now, the more Summon-kun and I think about this, the more it becomes Clemi.  
  
Tamari-chan: NO CLEMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE IT ASMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A&S: ~_~¿ We knew this would happen.  
  
Ascot: Anyway, it depends on the reviewers. Sorry bout the grammar mistakes (if any) in the last chaps. Here's the fic!  
  
  
  
Ascot just continued walking, with Umi trailing behind him, until he stopped in front of two grand doors. He knocked and waited for a reply. "Come in," said a voice that Umi longed to hear for three long years. Ascot pushed the doors open and in the middle of the room stood Clef. Not the Clef that Umi knew though. It was an older Clef (Summon: Think OVA). Umi blushed as she saw Clef's face from behind Ascot. Clef turned a round and asked, "Need anything Ascot?" Ascot silently stepped aside revealing a blushing Umi. "Welcome Magic Knight," greeted the mage. "Where are the others?" "They're not with me this time," she answered turning redder. Ascot just kept quiet for awhile and then said, "I have to be going now Clef. I'll see you later." Clef shook his head. "No you won't. You have to show our guest to her chamber," he said nodding at Umi. Ascot groaned. "Damn! Do I have to? I'm busy right now." Clef shook his head again. He got near Ascot and patted his back. "Come on now my friend." Ascot sighed and finally nodded. Clef smiled pleasantly and gently shoved the two out of the room. Ascot and Umi began walking.  
  
"Hey Ascot," whispered Umi after a while. Ascot looked at her with his cold green eyes and asked abruptly, "What do you want?" Umi felt her blood get cold but continued nonetheless. "How's it been?" Ascot just continued walking as he answered her with anger and impatience in his voice. "It's been perfectly fine without you." Umi was hurt at his tone. For the rest of the time, she didn't say anything or look at Ascot. 'Not only did his appearance change,' she thought, 'His personality changed too.'  
  
Finally, they reached the door of Umi's room. Ascot opened it to reveal an impressive room. Umi went in followed by Ascot whose eyes were evilly staring at her. Umi sat down at the edge of the bed. Ascot closed the door behind him and stood near Umi's bed. "You want anything, O Dearest Magic Knight?" he asked bowing solemnly at Umi. Umi smiled. 'Finally. He's a bit nicer now,' she thought. "Well?" asked Ascot irritated. "Ano… How bout a walk?" Ascot raised a brow and asked, "A walk?" Umi nodded. Ascot rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Okay," he said. He walked around her room. "There," he uttered. "A walk." Umi sweatdropped. "I meant a walk with me around the castle or something, silly," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry," he said, "I'm too busy." Umi wrapped her arms around his right arm and cooed, "Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" She hugged Ascot's arm tighter and rubbed her head against it. "Let go of me!" yelled Ascot shoving Umi off. Umi fell on her bed and looked down. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to, fine," she apologized as she looked at the ground, eyes filled with tears but smiling. Ascot just looked at her. "If that's your wish, Magic Knight, then I must obey," he said keeping his face as he kneeled. Umi smiled and stood up. Ascot stood up and said with his somehow usual rudeness, "Where would you like to go?" "How bout just a little stroll? Maybe you can show me around Cephiro," she replied smiling. Although Ascot would have blushed at her smile, he didn't. "Alright. I must obey your wishes," he told her. Umi just kept beaming and nodded her head. "Shall we go then?" she asked. Ascot opened the door and held it for her. As soon as she got out, he followed her and the two of them left.  
  
  
  
Summon:blink Somehow it made Ascot seem a bit nice at the end.  
  
Ascot:eyes tearing up WAH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: ~_~¿ Oh great.  
  
Tamari-chan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe you made the sequel like that!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait 'til I tell Juu-kun and Aris- kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A&S: O_O? What did we do?!  
  
Tamari-chan: You made the sequel a Clemi! That's what! Prepare to die!!!!!!!!! takes out Kendo sword PREPARE THYSELVES MORTALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summon: Oh great! Uhhh… Review please readers! takes out Juu-kun's Kendo sword and spars with Tamari-chan  
  
A&U: o_o¿ So… uhhh… Review please? 


	5. Ascot's Past

Summon: What do we do?  
  
Ascot: I dunno!  
  
Summon: Writer's block sucks. Just make it up.  
  
Ascot: K.  
  
  
  
Ascot and Umi both went outside. "This is fun!" squealed Umi. Ascot rolled his eyes and said, " Whoopee." Umi looked at him and joked, "Is little Ascot bored?" Ascot gritted his teeth and answered, "No. I'm just pissed." Umi shook her head and grabbed Ascot's hand. She started running, with Ascot half-running, half-dragging behind her. "This is so much fun isn't it Ascot?!" yelled Umi as she slowed down. "No. It's stupid," replied Ascot. Umi looked at him and asked, "Come on now Ascot! Where's your sense of fun?" Ascot rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I left it." Umi giggled. She pushed Ascot to the ground and went over him, her chin in her hands while her elbows supported her. "I missed you so much!" Ascot gritted his teeth again and shoved her off. "Get offa me!" he yelled as he got up. Ascot looked at his clothes and complained, "Look what you did! My clothes are dirty! Oh great." Ascot dusted off some of the soil from his pants and vest. Umi got up too and placed a hand on her side. "Loosen up will you Ascot? You're so stiff," she said. Ascot rolled his eyes and made a sound of irritability. "Aw come on now!" cried Umi, "You were a lot more fun before! Now you're so… BOOORIIING!!!!!" "Good," muttered Ascot. Umi laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Ascot at her. "You are!" shouted Umi, "You're so cute when you're acting like that!" Ascot clenched his fist. "This is getting so damn irritating," he mumbled. "Whoa! Ascot!" yelled Umi in surprised. "What?!" asked Ascot really annoyed. "You cussed!" Ascot lifted a brow and asked, "So what?" Umi shook her head and answered, "Nothing. It's just surprising." Ascot started walking back to the castle. "Hey wait up!" Umi cried out. The two teens began heading back.  
  
The two got back to the castle after a while. They were greeted by Caldina, Ferio, and the beautiful woman. The woman had long white hair and squinty, milky eyes. She wore some clothes similar to the ones Hikaru wore when she was on the NSX but they were the same color as Eagle's. "So there ya are ya lil' naughty boy!" scolded Caldina as soon as Ascot went in. "You guys need anything?" asked Ascot as he went in closing the door behind him. Umi didn't notice the door and it hit her nose. "Ow!" she cried. Ascot looked back and remembered Umi. He opened the door to see Umi clutching her nose. Ferio nudged Ascot and reprimanded, "Watch what you're doing Ascot!" Ascot just grunted and began walking away. Just before he disappeared, Tangeryin came running. "O-nii-chan!!!" she cried. Ascot turned around. "Tange! What are you doing here?!" he interrogated as he ran back to meet Tangeryin. Tangeryin paused to catch breath and answered, "You ran off all of a sudden. I got worried." Ascot smiled and hugged his little sister. Umi coughed to get Ascot's attention. "Huh?" Tangeryin looked behind her brother. "Hey I know you!" yelled Tangeryin. Umi looked at Ascot's little sister and said, "You're that girl I met in the forest." Tangeryin smiled. "So you remember?" asked Tangeryin. Umi nodded. "Introduce me will you?" nudged Tangeryin to Ascot. Ascot rolled his eyes and acquainted the two. "Tange, this is the Magic Knight of Water, Ryuuzaki Umi. Dearest Magic Knight, this is my sister Tangeryin." "Nice to meet you," greeted Umi. Tangeryin smiled and replied, "Same here." "Ummm… Excuse me please," interrupted the beautiful woman standing next to Ferio, "May I please have a word with you Ascot-san?" Ascot nodded and excused himself. "Who's she?" asked Umi as soon as Ascot and the young lady were out of earshot. "She's Eagle's lil' sister. Her name's Artemis. She helped Ascot with something important once. After that, Ferio arranged for her and Ascot ta marry," answered Caldina proudly. Umi's and Tangeryin's jaws dropped. "Marry?! Now I know that Ascot owes what's-her-name but… MARRY?!?!" exclaimed Tangeryin, "If you weren't the prince Ferio, I would have ripped you to pieces!" Ferio backed away, accidentally bumping into Umi. "Since when did you decide to betrothed the two of them?" asked Umi glaring at Ferio. "Uh… W-w-well… I… Y- you s-s-see…" Ferio stuttered as he looked to see if Ascot and Artemis came back, "Oh look! Hey Ascot! Hey Artemis! I have to go now girls. See you!" Ferio ran away with Caldina following him. Ascot came back. He was blushing red and smiling. Umi and Tangeryin both gaped at him. Silence filled the area. "What happened Ascot?!" asked Umi and Tange unison after awhile. Ascot looked at them and replied, "It's none of your business." "Tell me!" begged Tange. "I told you! It's nothing!" snapped Ascot. Tange began to pout and answered, "Fine. Asshole." Ascot left the two ladies and went to the direction Ferio and Artemis headed. "What's up with your brother?" asked Umi as soon as Ascot was gone. "Come with me. I'll tell you," answered Tangeryin as she began to walk outside. Umi followed closely behind.  
  
"So what's up with your brother?" asked Umi after they had walked for a while. Tange turned to look at her. "Well, it's like this," answered Tange.  
  
(Summon: Now Tangeryin will be narrating. It's a short story… Hopefully)  
  
When you Magic Knights left, Ascot seemed very depressed and Debonair came back. Cephiro once again turned dark and people turned frightened again. He wandered the dangerous country side looking for something that he said he'll cherish. He came across me. Somehow he could tell I was closely related to me. Hah! I guess my chestnut hair and my lime green eyes gave me away. Anyway, he got to meet our parents who were dying after trying to defeat Debonair. Ascot shortly found out that he was separated from us when we were about five or so. Before that, my father, a great warrior, trained him in the art of fighting. My mother, a great summoner of Cephiro, thought him magic.  
  
When he found out about his past, he couldn't believe it. I suppose it was because he found out all this while our father died in his arms. Ascot and I got introduced to each other. After that, I got to know him and we got used to having each other around. Well, we went back to the castle. Master Clef was about to summon the knights once again but Ascot couldn't have it. He volunteered to do the job himself. Everyone had doubts but I had a feeling that he could do it. After all, my father and mother did teach him all they knew. Ferio lost his doubt and agreed to let Ascot go.  
  
It took a long, exhausting battle to defeat Debonair. Ascot came back alive but barely. He had wounds all over. He broke an arm, had his side slashed, and got stabbed near the heart. It was a good thing Ferio and I greeted him at the entrance. He collapsed the moment we got near him. Artemis was already here at the time. She nursed him back to health and Ascot owes her his life. I guess that's why that idiot Ferio got the two engaged.  
  
(Summon: The end of Tange's story)  
  
"So that's how it is?" asked Umi shortly afterwards. Tange nodded her head. "Because of that, people began to respect Ascot. Say one word that insults him to anyone, they'll get mad at you." Umi stuck out her lower lip and nodded (Summon: That sounds weird). "What can we do now?" asked Umi. Tangeryin shrugged and answered, "How about coming over our house." "That sounds good," replied Umi, "but what about your brother?" "He'll go home when he thinks it's time," answered the young girl, "You want to spend the night there?" Umi's eyes lit up with excitement and nodded her head. "Of course! That'll be fun!" she squealed. Tangeryin smiled. She ran outside and summoned a giant stingray. She hoped on the ray and helped Umi up. The two girls flew away heading for the summoners' home in the Forest of Silence.  
  
  
  
Summon: That was short.  
  
Ascot: It was crap too.  
  
Summon: Oh well.  
  
Umi: I sounded like a complete idiot!  
  
Tamari-chan: Uhhh… Hopefully we could get to that one special part.  
  
A,S,&U: Yup.  
  
Summon: Did I get the name of the forest right?  
  
Tamari-chan: I… guess.  
  
Umi: I sounded like a baka!!!  
  
A,S,&T-chan: SHIMERU!!!  
  
Umi: ¬.¬ Gomen.  
  
A&S: Review please dokusha-sama! 


	6. In the Summoner's House

Summon: Sorry it took so long to update pee-o-pal (My version of "people". Heheh). I had to write an essay for Civics and a (supposedly) 5 page paper for English that was due in 2 days. You could say that I was very busy researching and thinking of what to type.  
  
Ascot: Shut up and get typing!  
  
U,T-chan: o_o¿  
  
Summon: Fine…  
  
  
  
"We're here!" proclaimed Tange as she opened the gigantic doors of their house. Umi gasped in amazement and asked, "You and Ascot live here by yourselves?" Tange smiled and nodded. "It's all ours. I think it's a bit too big though. Don't you agree Umi?" asked Tangeryin as she looked at the gawking knight. Umi snapped out of her astonishment and replied, "Yeah. My house is even smaller than this." Tangeryin grinned and whispered to Umi, "Wanna check out Ascot's room? He's not here now so we can look at his stuff." Umi's jaws fell open. "What if Ascot finds out?" questioned Umi a bit scared of what Tangeryin was suggesting. "It won't matter. He's already told me the deepest, darkest secrets of his heart. What harm will that do?" uttered Tangeryin as she grabbed Umi's hand and led her to Ascot's room.  
  
"Holy mother of spaghetti!" yelled Umi the moment she saw Ascot's room. It was seven times the size of hers and had a bed three times the size of a normal bed. Tange went to the drawers and opened them. "I don't think you should do that Tangeryin," recommended Umi as the chestnut-haired girl began scrimmaging through her brother's personal belongings. "Please Umi, call me Tange," answered the curious girl, still looking through the drawer. Umi stepped up behind Tange, trying to have a look and said, "What's in there?" Tangeryin started giggling and turned around to face Umi with a pair of underwear in her hands. They had little chibi monster prints and Tange was waving it in front of Umi's face. "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" screamed Umi, "Don't show that to me!" Umi covered her eyes and turned away blushing. Tange burst into laughter and placed the pair of underwear on Umi's head as some sort of headdress. Umi screamed louder and ran downstairs without even taking the boxers off her head.  
  
When she got downstairs, Ascot was standing at the entrance. He saw Umi with his boxers and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Umi stuttered, "I-I-It's n-not w-w-w-what you t-think!" Tange came down and stared laughing again. Ascot glared at his younger sister and asked, "What do you think you're doing with my underwear?" Tange couldn't stop laughing but answered, "I can't believe you got those for your boxers!" Ascot rolled his eyes and snatched the pair off Umi's head. He went up the stairs and into his room. "You know Tange, your brother sure has some social problems," said Umi as she heard Ascot slam his door shut. Tange shrugged as replied, "He said it was all because this one girl deprived him of his love even though he risked his life saving her." Umi remembered the time when Ascot was still shy and didn't say anything but mumbled to herself, "So it's my fault." Tange looked at her and asked, "You alright?" Umi glanced up and nodded happily. "Will you show me where I'm sleeping?" she inquired. Tange grabbed Umi's hand and led Umi to her room.  
  
"Your room's just as big as mine," uttered Umi as Tange opened the door. "Yeah. Ascot gets a bigger room cause he's older," responded Tange, "Masuii." Umi laughed a bit at the girl's childish actions and asked, "Are you hungry?" As Tange was about to answer back, her stomach growled. She blushed and looked away. "I guess that means a 'Yes' huh?" chuckled Umi, "Come on. I know how to cook great spaghetti." Tange shrugged and replied, "I don't know what that is but I bet it's good."  
  
  
  
Summon: OK. It's short but I'm typing this in the middle of the night. I'm very exhausted from our homework so my usually good brain isn't working properly.  
  
T-chan: It's never working properly.  
  
Summon: Humph. Please give me 3-5 reviews and I'll continue. 


	7. Umi's Sadness

Summon: Heheh. Gomen nasai. I haven't been able to go on the comp for a long time. I was out on a school retreat and I was also grounded from the computer. When I do get the computer, I had to finish installing something and I only get an hour on. It takes 1 hour and 57 minutes. I sure got in trouble. ~_~  
  
T-chan: Serves you right.  
  
Summon: Shimeru. Anyway, let's just continue.  
  
  
  
Umi and Tange spent two pain-staking hours trying to make spaghetti. Cefirans didn't have the spaghetti pasta for Umi to cook so she had to make some herself. Tange had burnt the sauce ten times making Umi cook everything herself. Tange watched and took down notes on cooking. Finally, Umi finished cooking and wiped the sweat of her forehead. Tange went out of the kitchen and called Ascot down. She and Umi prepared the table and as they finished, Ascot came into the dining room.  
  
After eating a few bites of Umi's dish, Ascot stood up and went to the kitchen. Umi could hear Ascot vomiting.  
  
He came back and criticized, "Whoever cooked that damn thing should die! That tasted like shit!" Umi felt bad as she stood up and went to Tange's room, tears forming in her eyes. As soon as Umi left, Tange glared at her brother.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," she said annoyed of her brother's behavior. "She worked so hard to cook for us and this is what you give her?" Ascot just smirked and cracked up. Tange glared at him more and continued, "What the hell's wrong with you? Why the hell did you tell her that it didn't taste good?!"  
  
Ascot settled down and replied, "Cause it wasn't. Anything by her isn't good." With that last comment, Ascot stood up and went to his room, leaving Tange to clean the table.  
  
Tange went up to her room after she finished cleaning the dishes. When she opened the door, she found Umi in one corner looking at her collection of animals. She seemed especially interested in a cobalt blue teddy bear holding a heart with both hands. Tange came up to her and asked, "Are you alright? By the way my brother acted, you seemed really hurt."  
  
Umi wiped her eyes and replied, "No. It's not that. I just remembered something at that time." Tange came up to her and hugged her. Umi was surprised.  
  
Tange whispered to her, "If you ever need help with Ascot, just ask me."  
  
Umi was totally shocked and said, "Tange, what are you talking about?"  
  
Tange let go of her and replied, "You're like a sister to me somehow. I guess it's because you and Ascot seem so close. Although now no and that's what makes me want to help you." Umi smiled and thanked Tange for her friendliness. Tange smiled at her and went to the closet. She pulled out a huge trampoline.  
  
Umi's eyes bulged and asked, "What are you going to use that for?"  
  
"It's your bed!" answered Tange cheerfully as she set the trampoline down. She went to the closet and pulled out a huge, blue comforter and about eleven pillows. Umi stared in amazement as Tange began fixing the Knight's bed. "Well," said Tange as she finished. "There. It's finished." Umi came to the trampoline-bed and sat on it, bouncing a few times before she finally settled down. "It's getting late," said Tange looking at the clock. "We'd better sleep." Umi nodded and soon, the two girls went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Summon: I'm sorry if it's late guys. I got grounded since I got a C+ in Science. Hate the damn subject.  
  
Tange: It's your fault!  
  
Summon: Yeah, yeah. Anyhow, please review! BTW, I'm goin outta the country for vacation and won't be back til round August/September. -_-¿ Man… 


	8. The ones I love

Summon: Ah kuso! Why do I have to take Kendo?!  
  
T-chan: It's good for you. And besides, you sure are getting better.  
  
Summon: I guess. Oh well. Continue.  
  
Umi woke up with the sun shining on her face. She rose from her bed and looked around. It seemed as if Tange was already awake and went down stairs. Umi, too, did the same thing.  
  
As soon as she got down, Umi smelled the aroma of some sort of pastry. She went into the kitchen and saw Ascot pouring some drinks for the three of them. "Good morning," she greeted as she stepped on the marble floor. Tange looked at her and smiled but Ascot just stayed silent and didn't take one look at her. 'Looks like this won't be a cheerful morning for Ascot,' thought Umi as she took a seat in the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Umi," whispered Tange as she tapped Umi's shoulder. "Let's go boy hunting later, okay?" Umi abruptly turned her head to look at Tange and raised her brows.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" she muttered with disbelief. "Aren't you a bit too young?!"  
  
"Heheheh!" laughed Tange. "Actually, Ascot doesn't mind. As long as I don't mind his business, he doesn't mind mine."  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" growled Ascot as he returned the pitcher to the kitchen counter.  
  
"Nothing!" laughed Tange as she stuffed the pastry into her mouth. Umi gaped at her with amazement and amusement.  
  
"Just so you know ahead of time," uttered Ascot, "I'll be spending my time with Artemis this afternoon." Tange chocked on her pastry and Umi had to do a Heimlich maneuver on her.  
  
"Thanks," said Tange rubbing her throat. "So what are you guys gonna do?"  
  
Ascot looked at her. "Remember our agreement?"  
  
Tange nodded and replied, "Just for today."  
  
"Well, she said that we were going to have lunch together. She's cooking."  
  
Tange nearly chocked on her pastry again. "That's great. A heed of advice, Artemis's cooking is crap!"  
  
Umi had to hold her laugh or else Ascot might look at her again. "So.Tange, what are we going to do?"  
  
Tange giggled and Ascot looked at her with wonder. "Well, I was wondering if we can tag along with Ascot here. I'm sure he won't mind." She gave Ascot a killing look and somehow it made him agree.  
  
"Ack!!! Kyah!!!" yelled Umi's voice from Tange's room. "Stop!!! No!!! Not there!!! Not that!!!" As Ascot passed by eating a sandwich, he quietly opened a gap on the door and peeked in.  
  
"Aw! That's so nice!" yelled Tange as she stared at Umi's new outfit.  
  
Umi looked at the mirror. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR THIS!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she looked at her new outfit. She sported a skirt just long enough to hide her underwear and a zip-up vest that can only be zipped until the chest area.  
  
Ascot chocked on his sandwich when he saw Umi's clothes and he quickly left. "What the hell.?"  
  
Tange laughed. "What a great outfit!" she uttered though her laughs. "You'll definitely have all the guys staring at you!"  
  
"That's the point!" yelled Umi. "I hate it when guys look at me as if I was some sort of girl who likes to flirt around or something like that!"  
  
Tange laughed even louder. "Ascot will definitely notice you though!" Umi sighed and grabbed some sort of polo to wear over her top and a jacket to wrap around her waist.  
  
"There!" Umi said smiling. "No more exposure."  
  
"You're no fun!" Tam pouted. Umi just smiled and the two soon left the house with Ascot and headed for the castle.  
  
"Welcome everyone!" greeted Artemis as she sat on a picnic cloth under a tree.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Ascot seeing the food she prepared. "They look delicious!"  
  
Tange came closer to Umi and whispered, "I suggest you only get bits of it. Her cooking's terrible."  
  
Umi looked at Tange and asked, "Why'd you say that?"  
  
"I've tried it once and trust me about it. I couldn't look at food for days. I was so scared it would taste like that."  
  
"Oh," said Umi nodding her head. She went over to Ascot and Artemis and sat down next to Ascot. Tange came and took the space beside Artemis.  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Artemis the moment her eyes met with Umi's. "You're one of the Magic Knights who helped show my brother that what he was doing was wrong. Thank you."  
  
Umi shook her head. "But we were the ones who led him to his death."  
  
Artemis smiled. "But I'm sure he's grateful for what you've done."  
  
Umi smiled and said, "What brought you here by the way?"  
  
Artemis looked up to the sky and then at Ascot. "Ferio invited me to stay here. Then I met and grew to like Ascot." She smiled and hugged Ascot's arm. Ascot blushed and had a small smile on his face. Umi noticed this and felt something inside her burn. She looked away and hoped that when she looked back, it would have just been a dream.  
  
"Why don't we start eating?" asked Umi as she slowly looked back at Ascot and Artemis. Artemis had let go of Ascot's arm and nodded. She and Umi began to prepare lunch and soon they started eating. The moment Umi tasted the food, she nearly spat it out. She grabbed tissue and turned away to throw it up. Tange choked a bit and saw the look on Ascot's face. It had turned green with disgust and he excused himself for a moment. Minutes passed and he came back looking better.  
  
"How's the food?" asked Artemis.  
  
Umi nodded her head and answered, "I've never tasted anything like this! It's so delicious!"  
  
Artemis beamed with delight and offered Umi with some dessert. "Please try some of this. I think it's really good." Umi smiled and took a bit. She was careful of eating it but took the bite. She had to cover her mouth and forced herself to swallow the cake. "How is it?" asked Artemis.  
  
Umi forced her lips to spread into a smile and said, "It's yummy!"  
  
Artemis clapped her hands together. "I'm so glad!"  
  
Tange turned away and choked on the cake while Ascot also forced a smile and said, "Love, I think your cooking's great. I can't wait to try more of it when we get married."  
  
By now, Tange threw up at what Ascot said. "You're getting married?!" Umi remained silent and didn't say anything.  
  
Ascot nodded and replied, "We talked about it and I decided it was time that I get myself a life with a real woman. Not some 'girl' who toys around with you and treats you like dirt." He looked at Umi and she just looked down at her plate.  
  
"Whatever," said Tange rolling her eyes. "Come on Umi, let's go." She grabbed Umi's hand and pulled her up.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't stay any longer," apologized Umi as she looked at Artemis.  
  
"It's alright," replied Artemis smiling. Umi and Tange left the two alone and went off to do their own business.  
  
"Hey Tange, why don't you want Ascot to marry Artemis?" asked Umi the moment they were inside the castle doors.  
  
Tange shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I just.well.I guess it's because I just don't feel right with the two of them together." Umi remained staring at her.  
  
"Hey Tange, ever been in love?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Tange was surprised but answered, "Once. But he was in love with someone else. He.cheated on me." She paused for a moment. "But I never told Ascot. He's very protective of me. He doesn't want me hurt." The two of them continued walking. "How 'bout you? You have a story?"  
  
Umi blushed. "Quite a lot. I've been in love just as much as the years I've been living."  
  
"Wow.that's long."  
  
Umi nodded. "But I realized that only two of them were 'true loves'." She chuckled.  
  
Tange nodded. "That's something. So who were they?"  
  
"Well," continued Umi, "I'm still in love with them until now. But I know it will never work out between any of them."  
  
"Come on. Do I at least know them?" asked Tange.  
  
"Sure you do. One of them's your brother. The other one is Clef."  
  
Tange was shocked. She was about to say something when a voice said, "What about me?"  
  
Umi and Tange both turned around and saw Clef. "It's nothing," replied Umi. "I was just asking Tange about something."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Tange deviously. Umi nudge her and she had to cover her laugh.  
  
"Umi, is something wrong?" asked Clef as he placed a hand on Umi's shoulder.  
  
Umi shook her head. "No."  
  
Clef smiled and answered, "Alright. I'll see you." Umi didn't reply and Tange could see that she was mesmerized by Clef's smile.  
  
"See you Clef!" yelled Tange as she watched Clef walk away. Clef waved and disappeared into the distant hall. "He is a charmer."  
  
Umi looked at Tange. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, lots of women have fallen in love with him. He's a nice guy. He's handsome, caring, responsible.the perfect man. But he doesn't want to 'commit' to anyone."  
  
"Yeah.I knew it would never be possible," muttered Umi.  
  
Tange sighed and smiled. "Don't worry about that. Someday you'll find that perfect guy."  
  
Umi smiled. "Yeah.someday"  
  
Summon: That was weird.ahhh whatever. Please review. 


End file.
